


Because of You

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because of You, F/M, Mother's Disappearance, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraid."-----------------------------"Star-crossed love,I’m afraid to love in vain..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS WAITING FOR THE CHANCE TO WRITE SOMETHING WITH THE LINE FROM THE FRENCH VERSION, "I'm afraid to love in vain." AND I FOUND IT
> 
> I THANK THE GRAMMYS FOR MAKING ME GOOGLE GEORGE MICHAEL, YOUTUBE MUSIC FOR LEADING ME TO THE ROCK GENERE, EVANESCENCE'S "My Immortal" FOR REMINDING ME OF THIS GOLD OF A SONG AND I THANK KELLY CLARKSON FOR MAKING THIS SONG SO I COULD MAKE THIS FIC
> 
> AAAAAAA

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery_

Adrien is afraid. He really, really is. Which sounds kind of dumb, from someone who fell head over heels for someone he just met that day, but he is.

He really is afraid. He does not want a broken heart.

So, he inhibits what he can. Adrien is a mask. Chat Noir...is another, shinier, albeit thinner one. He cannot afford to end up like his father.

 _I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

 

* * *

 _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

* * *

 

 _I lose my way_  
_ And it's not too long before you point it out _  
_I cannot cry_  
_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _  
_ I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life _

"Emotions are cumbersome," His father once told him, a mask of his own carefully keeping his features blank. "You must control them, subdue them. Do not let them get the best of you."

A scant hour later, he smiles to a camera, his heart twisting with unsaid and suffocated emotion before, having nowhere else to go, emptying itself out.

It's been doing this for years.

_My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

* * *

 

 _Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you  
I am afraid_

_***_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain_

"Father? Can...can we-"

"No, Adrien. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

***

"Father, can I-"

"No, for the hundredth time. The world is a dangerous place, Adrien."

***

"Father, it's...it's my first birthday without my mom, and-"

"No, Adrien." His father's gaze is borderline glaring. Adrien suppresses a whimper. "We are not celebrating this year."

*

_ And now I cry in the middle of the night  
**For the same damn thing** _

* * *

 

 _Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Chat..." Ladybug is quiet, which had never happened in the years he's known her. She isn't looking at him either, and he takes it as a bad sign. "What if...what if I reprocriated your feelings?" She finally gazes at him, bluebell eyes shining.

He gulps.

"Ehhh..." He looks away, rubbing the back of his neck. Yes, he loves her, but he doesn't want to lose her.

He doesn't want to hurt.

He stares at her, gaze apologetic. "I'd have to say that I...I can't." He shakes his head. "I do, but..." He trails off, hugs himself and sulks for a moment. "I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hurt you, or me. I'm sorry."

He can't look at her, as he hears her breath catch. "I'm sorry. I really am. I mean it."

"Chat," She says sadly, and his breath catches. "Chat, why are you afraid? Please, there's nothing to fear-I just..."

 _Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

He shakes his head, and forces out a bouncing laugh. "Well, this patrol won't complete itself, yeah?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Chat-"

"C'mon, Milady!" The name of affection felt sick, twisted, nasty on his tongue. He has to watch it now. He can't...he has to be more careful. "Let's go!"

_Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

He goes home after the more than tense patrol. 

He lays in his bed.

He cries.

  
_Because of you  
I am afraid_

He promises himself to be more careful. To make sure that no one will get hurt, from a love he's sure will never work.

_** Because of you.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is more song than fic but whatever it's a really good song


End file.
